Bad Luck
by TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has a lot of musical talent and a great band, but no singer. One night, out with his friends, he discovers the missing link to their stardom. Naruto! More interesting than summary suggests. Promise. sasunaru, kashiruka, temeshika
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, faithful fanfiction readers! Long, loonnnggg time, no stories. So this one is new. But beware! It's actually not new, I wrote it a year or three ago. I wrote the entire thing while I didn't have internet, so I never posted it. Then I basically forgot about and it sat in my files and collected dust. Now it has come time to release it though, so here it is! Anything not in bold was written when the story was. Hope you enjoy! (LOTS of chapters to come, I will update once a week. Maybe more if I get lots of sweet reviews...)**

I was playing Guitar Hero earlier and I thought of how cool it would be to write a fic where they played guitar hero, but then it thought it would be cooler if it were a real guitar and one thing led to another, to create this!

Not to mention, I just got my second and third ear piecing, and I FEEL LIKE A ROCKER! Yeah, I know, I'm a dork. I have an icon that says 'I may be a loser but I'm the coolest loser you'll ever know!'. So true. At least, to my friends it's true.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. The song and lyrics of Paralyzer belong to Finger Eleven.

If you have never heard of that song, check it out, you might like it. I love it.

Warning, _slight_ Sakura bashing but not till later chapters. Yay Sakura bashing! Don't worry, its nowhere close to as bad as Glue for a Broken Heart's Sakura bashing. That was pretty harsh...I almost feel bad now...oh well. Sympathy should not be wasted on her whiney ass.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was just a normal teen rocker. He loved to play guitar, and girls crawled on him like bees on honey. He had money, left by his deceased parents, he had connections that could bring his band to stardom, hell, he even had a dedicated drummer and keyboardist. His problem? He didn't have a singer.

Sure, not a big deal, go find a singer. The fifteen year old went through singers like most people go through toilet paper. One minute he had himself a singer and he was on the train to stardom, then that train slammed into the big brick wall of realization, and his singer was gone. They all had their reasons, not the type of music they had hoped for, trouble cooperating with band members, scared to death of band member's siblings (that was Gaara's fault) and even just flat out 'I don't like your attitude'. The latter being the most common. Sasuke had to admit, his attitude was not the best, but it cost him many good singers. His drummer, Temari, constantly told him to at least pretend to be sweet, but he couldn't. The raven haired rocker was not a people person.

His last singer, an average guy, had called Sasuke about ten minutes ago to tell him that his grandma was in the hospital, and he had to move away to go take care of her. Translation: I don't like your band, your attitude sucks, your keyboardist is a lazy bastard and your drummer is a raving lunatic. Which, when you thought about it, was basically true. But Sasuke liked it that way, and if somebody couldn't deal with him and his two best friends, then they could go rot for all he cared.

Other than that, Sasuke had no problems. He had a lot of cool friends (the few people that didn't mind his attitude) and he could have almost any girl he wanted. He had no money problems, he had no family to stress over, and he had his guitars. He was a healthy teen living a laid back and problem free life.

Except for the singer problem. Which, of course, was his biggest problem.

Sasuke lay stretched out on his bed, thinking over everything for the thousandth time. Everything fit into place, except for the singer. It felt like he had put together a puzzle of himself, to find out the one piece with his face on it, was missing. That final piece. The black cell phone on his nightstand vibrated, then a recorded drum solo came pounding out of the phone's speakers. It was Temari.

"Hey Sasuke! Wassup?"

"The ceiling."

"Haha. Well, I just called to tell you about the festival tonight."

"Yeah, I already heard."

"Well, you're coming. I just bought four tickets!"

"Four?"

"Yeah, my baby brother is tagging along."

"Oh, sounds like we'll have the whole place to ourselves"

"Oh shut up. He isn't that scary, and he likes festivals, believe it or not."

"Whatever. Have fun."

"You are coming if I have to drag you by your eyelids."

"Fine, I'm coming."

"See you around five!"

"See ya."

He peeked at the time, then shut the phone and set it down, staring at his ceiling once again. Temari always made him come to these things. She said it was good for his attitude. And this one, the graduation festival, was one of the biggest festivals there was. He wasn't graduating, but neither were most of the people that were going. They went to celebrate the end of the school year in general.

Sasuke was almost asleep, when a piano version of Beethoven's 5th came flowing out of his phone. Shikimaru. He sighed and reached for the phone, flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"Hey."

"Hey, is Temari dragging you along too?

"yeah." Sasuke sighed. "of course. Gaara is coming too."

"oh, well at least he doesn't try to kill me for being too close to Temari."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm picking Temari up at four thirty, so we should be there around five."

"Yeah, she told me."

"Okay. See ya then."

"Nn."

Sasuke set his phone down again. He heard his dryer turn off, and sighed. _Great, laundry. I hate doing laundry. _Reluctantly, got up and pulled the warm clothing out of the machine. He plopped them down on his bed and started folding, setting aside his outfit for tonight - black pants, white sleeveless shirt, and his black leather jacket to go over. After putting the laundry away, he pulled on his clothes, adding a studded leather belt to the outfit. He put on his necklace: a string of leather that wrapped around his neck about seven times, and had a bat charm on it. Running a brush through his gravity defying hair, he examined himself, then slipped his feet into a pair of black boots. Finally, he went to the kitchen and threw together a sandwich, which he ate while waiting for his friends.

* * *

Sasuke walked side by side with Gaara, Temari and Shikimaru walking in front of them. While Temari, Shikimaru, and Gaara were eating at a food stand, Sasuke snuck off to karaoke stage. He took a seat on the bleachers and looked up at the stage. The blonde that was singing now was drunk, and about halfway through the song, her boyfriend, a dark haired man, dragged his drunken pigtailed girlfriend away. There were many singers, a few good ones, a few bad ones, but mostly average. After a shy purple haired girl sang, Sasuke was about to leave, when a voice caught his attention. Not just the voice, the song as well, Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. The voice that was singing it was incredible. The song was Sasuke's favorite, and he was impressed. He sat back down and looked up at the stage. There was a blonde boy on the stage, belting out the lyrics enthusiastically. He was wearing orange cargo pants and a black tank top, black spike wristcuffs and a large grin on his face. The guitar solo ended and the boy started singing again.

_Well I'm not paralyzed,_

_but I seem to be struck by you._

_I wanna make you move,_

_Because your standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do, _

_You'll probably move right through,_

_Me on my way to you!_

Sasuke could have sworn the blonde was staring at him, and it was very possible, since there weren't many people there. The blonde finished the song, winked at Sasuke, and skipped away from the microphone after a dramatic bow. Sasuke sat there, dumbfounded, then regained his senses and stood abruptly, walking swiftly in the direction the boy had went. He found him at a ramen stand a few minutes later. After ordering a small bowl of ramen, he turned to the boy. _Be polite. Nice, cheerful and polite._

"Um, I saw you singing... you are an amazing singer." Sasuke said.

"I saw you too." he replied cheerfully, slurping up his ramen.

"Well, I was wondering if you were interested in singing for a band."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm the guitarist, and we need a singer. I have connections with some people that could get us into the band battle this month."

"Ah, wow, I can't believe it!"

"So are you interested?"

"What's the band called?"

Sasuke was about to answer when he realized, he didn't have an answer. His band never had established a name. "Uh, we haven't decided on a name yet, we were waiting to get a singer."

"Hm, okay, I accept. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He stuck out his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke shook his hand, then watched as he slurped the rest of his ramen down. Naruto eyed Sasuke's untouched bowl, and Sasuke pushed it to him.

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke!" That bowl of ramen quickly disappeared as well. Sasuke paid for both of theirs, and the two wondered into the crowd. "Thank you for letting me join your band, I'm so happy!"

"No problem, I'm surprised you didn't already belong to a band, with your singing talent." Sasuke was trying to be as cheery as possible, not wanting to loose such a gem so early on because of his crappy attitude.

"Nope, I've never sang in a public place before. But I love singing!"

"Well, good thing you aren't afraid of crowds."

"Yeah. So, when am I going to meet the rest of your band?"

"Do you want to meet them now?"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Temari.

"Hey, where are you!" her voice yelled through the phone.

"We just left a ramen stand."

"We?"

"Me and our new singer."

"Go Sasuke!" Temari cheered. "I think I see you, are you standing next to a blonde guy?"

"Yeah, that's our singer."

"Sweet, be there in a sec." The phone clicked off and a few seconds later, his three friends materialized out of the crowd.

"Hi Sasuke, care to introduce him?"

"Yeah. Guys, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Temari, the drummer, Shikimaru, the keyboardist, and Gaara, Temari's brother."

"Cool!"

The group walked through the festival, stopping to play games and win prizes. Gaara won the biggest prize - a giant teddy bear. While they were waiting for the man to get the bear down from the shelf, a large crowd of hyper teens came running through. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve just in time, but Temari Gaara, and Shikimaru were lost in the crowd. Sasuke tried calling them, but they must have not been able to hear their phones, because neither of them picked up. Naruto and Sasuke even looked for them for a while, then decided it was too much trouble, so they would just wait for them to turn up. It was almost midnight, and the three were nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke, maybe they will be at the fireworks show, you think?"

"Maybe, lets go anyways. If they don't turn up, I'll try calling them again."

"Okay." They were headed to the fireworks area, when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into a store. He pulled a baseball cap out of his pocket and put it on, then pretended to look at the jewelry that the man who owned the booth was selling.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

"See those tall guys that are walking that way? I'm hiding from them."

"Any particular reason?"

"It's complicated."

"Nn."

When they guys were further away, Naruto stuffed the hat back in his pocket and they continued on their way to the fireworks show. They got there, and stretched out on the grass like everyone else was, then waited for the fireworks to start. Sasuke was staring off into space when a loud pop startled him into a sitting position. The sky lit up and people started clapping.

"Those guys want to beat me up. They belong to a gang, and I was dating a girl, who turned out to be cheating on me, with the gang leader. Now that entire gang is out to get me. It's annoying, but its okay, they've only caught me twice." Naruto said, not once taking his attention away from the fireworks.

"you mean they beat you up twice?"

"yeah. No big deal though."

"I'll kick their asses for you if you want."

"nah, they would probably beat you, fifteen to one isn't good odds."

"Whatever. Tell me if you change your mind."

"Okay." They sat quietly and watched the show for a few minutes, then Naruto pulled a pen out of his pocket and took Sasuke's arm. He started to write something on it.

"Why are you writing on my arm?"

"Do you have any paper?"

"No"

"Neither do I. Don't worry, it comes off." He finished writing and Sasuke looked at his arm. An email address was scribbled on it, then an arrow pointed to 'Naru'. Naruto held his arm out and handed Sasuke the pen.

"Write yours." he said, grinning. Sasuke took the pen and carefully wrote his email address.

"There."

"Thanks! You can email me anytime, my computer is always on."

"Isn't that bad for the computer?"

"Probably."

Sasuke smiled, (a rare occurrence) and looked up just in time to see the finale of the fireworks. The sky lit up with the words 'Happy Summer Vacation!' and the crowd cheered. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and heard the familiar drum solo start up.

"Hey Temari, we were looking for you guys."

"I know I know, we got sucked up into a crowd of idiotic teens who were screaming about some famous guy they swear they saw. It turned out to be the wrong guy, but they didn't figure that out until the entire group had glomped him. I hope he doesn't have too many broken bones."

"I guess I'll meet you at the car."

"yeah. See you there. Ask Naru if he needs a ride, Shika said he doesn't mind."

He hung up the phone and looked at Naruto.

"Do you have a ride home?"

"Do, I'll call a cab."

"That's okay, Shikimaru said he'll give you a ride."

"Really? Thanks!"

A few minutes later, they were piling into Shikimaru's car, which was slightly cramped, since Gaara insisted that the teddy bear had his own seat. Sasuke found himself jammed between a window and the new singer.

They arrived at Naruto's apartment and he crawled out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, and thank you for letting me join your band, I'm so happy!"

"No problem! See you on Monday?"

"Yep!"

"Great. Bye!"

"Buh-bye!" He chirped, skipping away.

* * *

So, how do ya like it so far? Yeah, I know, not very exciting for a first chapter, but this is just the 'setup chapter', the fun is gonna start next chappy. Sorry if there are more mistakes than usual, I'm using a different keyboard and its kinda weird...I don't know, it just doesn't feel the same.

(later edit: actually, now I'm using a laptop. wow, this is ancient. lol)

Thanks =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter two! Sorry about the cheesy screen names, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**I don't own Naruto! This website should just put one big disclaimer up to say that nobody who writes fan fiction owns the series! I hate writing disclaimers! It's a waste of space that could otherwise be filled with yaoiey goodness**!

**IMPORTANT- If you don't know who Tsuchi** **is**, she comes in during the Second Chunin exam (I'm pretty sure) and her name is Tsuchi Kin. She is one of the three sound nin, the other two being Kinuta Dosu and Abumi Zaku. They were the ones who attacked Sakura, then Ino, Shikimaru and Choji came to the rescue. These three originally worked for Orochimaru, but I like Tsuchi, so she is Naruto's friend in this fic. Still don't know who I am talking about? The chick with the gray camouflage that uses a technique with bells. Here is her profile-

Height - 150cm (4'11")

Weight - 39kg (86 lbs.)

Birthday - July 6th (14 years old, Cancer)

Blood type - O

Personality - Unyielding, Whimsical.

Now, you have my permission to call me a dork. (I got this information from my _Shonen Jump's Naruto Anime Profiles Episodes 1-37_) A very handy guide in fact.

**I CAN GIVE YOU A FULL PROFILE ON ALMOST ANYONE THAT IS INTRODUCED IN THE FIRST 37 EPISODES! Ask in a review if you want one. Anything for my loving readers! ^^ **

Okay, here we go. On with the show.

* * *

Naruto got up the next morning and checked his computer. Sasuke wasn't on. He made some ramen and came back, he still wasn't on. Naruto ended up playing video games until nine thirty at night, when he heard a ding that told him someone had just logged on. He looked, and it was Sasuke.

( _KitsuneLuvzRamen _has opened a chat )

( _Nightfall'sRocker_ has entered the chat )

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Hey Sasuke! Are you there?

Nightfall'sRocker - Yeah. Hi.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Last night was fun!

Nightfall'sRocker - Yeah.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - So, random question. What's your favorite song?

Nightfall'sRocker - Uh...I'd have to say Paralyzer.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - The one I sang last night? That's funny! That's my favorite song too!

Nightfall'sRocker - Cool.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - You sure are cheerful, what's wrong?

Nightfall'sRocker - Nothing, I'm always like this.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Oh, well I bet I can cheer you up, guess what I got!

Nightfall'sRocker - What?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Guitar Hero 2! It's a video came!

Nightfall'sRocker - Cool. I like that game, my friend Kiba has it.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - do you know how to play?

Nightfall'sRocker - Not really, I didn't play I just watched.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Are you doing anything tomorrow?

Nightfall'sRocker - Um...no

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Cool! You can come over and play if you want!

Nightfall'sRocker - Nah.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Oh come on, it'll be fun!

Nightfall'sRocker - Well...okay fine. I don't have anything better to do.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Yay!

Nightfall'sRocker - heh.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - What?

Nightfall'sRocker - nothing.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - okay, see you tomorrow around twelve?

Nightfall'sRocker - yeah sure.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - okay!

Nightfall'sRocker - I'm going to bed now.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - okay, goodnight!

Nightfall'sRocker - night.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - chu!

Nightfall'sRocker - huh?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - nothing.

Nightfall'sRocker - okay. Night.

(A/N- anyone who reads Loveless will get the 'chu' thing. Its sorta like a virtual peck on the cheek...Really it's just supposed to be cute, not so much suggestive, for now...)

Naruto grumbled to himself. _I waited all day for that? Oh well, he's coming over tomorrow! _Naruto loved having people over to his house. He was used to being lonely, because he didn't have many friends. What friends he did have were mostly girls, Sakura, Hinata and them, and they could be annoying. Especially Sakura, who seemed to think the world revolved around her. And Hinata was okay, she was a very sweet girl, she was just so shy that it got on Naruto's nerves. Of all Naruto's friends, Tsuchi was his favorite. They used to be enemies, but eventually they became friends. Tsuchi didn't get along very well with Sakura though. Naruto thought for a minute, and realized that the reason he could get along with Sasuke is because he reminded him of Tsuchi. Easily aggravated, but still a good person, no matter how little he may show it. A blip from the computer caught Naruto's attention. It was Hinata.

( _ButterflyByakugan _has opened a chat )

( _KitsuneLuvzRamen _has entered the chat )

ButterflyByakugan - Naruto?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Hey Hina

ButterflyByakugan - Hi, did you go to the festival?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Yeah! Guess what!

ButterflyByakugan - what?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - I got asked to join a band!

ButterflyByakugan - Oh Naruto, that's great!

KitsuneLuvzRamen - yeah, I'm the singer!

ButterflyByakugan - I'm happy for you Naru!

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Thanks. Hey, Tsuchi just logged on, can I let her join?

ButterflyByakugan - okay.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - okay, hold on.

( _CamoKid666 _has entered the chat )

CamoKid666 - Hey guys.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Hey Tsuchi!

ButterflyByakugan - Hi

CamoKid666 - So, Wassup?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - I joined a band!

CamoKid666 - wow, really?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Yeah! Its all guys except for the drummer.

CamoKid666 - That's cool.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - The guitarist reminds me of you Tsuchi.

CamoKid666 - Is that so?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - yeah. He has the same attitude as you.

CamoKid666 - Hm, I'd like to meet him.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Yeah, maybe we can have a big get-together and you guys can meet them.

ButterflyByakugan - That would be fun! I have to go now though, My dad is calling me.

CamoKid666 - okay, see you later.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - bye Hina!

ButterflyByakugan - Bye

( _ButterflyByakugan _has left the chat )

CamoKid666 - So, I guess you're the singer?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - yeah, the guitarist is Sasuke.

CamoKid666 - What about the others?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Shikimaru, the keyboardist and Temari, the drummer.

CamoKid666 - That's cool. Are they nice?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - yeah! Sasuke is coming over tomorrow!

CamoKid666 - Cool. don't scare him too badly.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Meanie! I'm not scary!

CamoKid666 - no, but you might scare him, you being such a cheerful person.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - It's okay, he already knows I'm like this!

CamoKid666 - So did you meet him at the festival?

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Yeah, he saw me singing Karaoke and chased me down.

CamoKid666 - Good, you deserve it, you're a great singer.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Thanks!

CamoKid666 - No problem.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - Maybe we can have a party and I can meet their friends and they can meet you guys!

CamoKid666 - Sounds cool.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - So, what are you doing for the summer?

CamoKid666 - No clue.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - oh, okay, I'm sure we'll have fun!

CamoKid666 - knowing you? Yeah.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - what's that supposed to mean?

CamoKid666 - Well, I'm gonna go eat, so I have to go.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - okay, talk to you later!

CamoKid666 - bye, have fun tomorrow.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - I will!

CamoKid666 - okay, bye.

KitsuneLuvzRamen - buhbye!

( _CamoKid666 _has left the chat )

( _KitsuneLuvzRamen _has left the chat )

Naruto closed his laptop and hopped off his bed. _I should probably clean up my apartment..._ He sighed and started piling clothing into the washer. While he ran that, he washed dishes, cursing his landlord for never replacing the dishwasher. Luckily, it wasn't much, since Naruto always ate ramen and the styrofoam (sp?) could be thrown away. Naruto buzzed around the house cleaning until nine, then collapsed on his bed. He snuggled into the orange comforter and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ok, so I said this chapter was going to be more exciting. Guess I lied. Buuttt.. I'll make you a deal. If I get five reviews by Friday, I'll put up the next chapter then =]

Also, dear Fanfiction. I know you said no interweb chat things, but this is for the sake of a story. I hope I'm not in trouble!

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter!

This is going to be a looong disclaimer. It is as accurate as possible, please don't sue me if I made a mistake, its not intentional I swear! Okay. Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. _Trippin on a Hole in a Paper Heart_ and it's lyrics belong to The Stone Temple Pilots. _Cherry Pie_ and it's lyrics belong to Warrant. _The Beast and the Harlot _and it's lyrics belong to Avenged Sevenfold. Radium Eyes and it's lyrics belong to Count Zero. _Chasing Bullets _and it's lyrics belong to Bad Luck.

By the way, all the said songs are all on Guitar Hero II, I have it. It's a wonderful game.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment around twelve. He knocked and was promptly greeted by the cheery blonde.

"Hi Sasuke!"

"Hey."

"I got the game set up, and I have two controllers so we can both play!"

"Cool."

Naruto skipped away to his room and hopped onto his bed. He took his controller and handed the other one to Sasuke, who was now sitting next to him. Naruto selected two player cooperative and let Sasuke scroll down the list and pick a song.

"How about this one?" he asked, scrolling to one of Naruto's favorite songs, 'Trippin on a Hole in a Paper Heart' by The Stone Temple Pilots.

"yeah! I love that song."

"You have good taste" Sasuke said, grinning and selecting easy level. He didn't want to make too much of an idiot out of himself.

"you too."

They started playing and Sasuke quickly got the hang of it. Before long, he was able to play fairly well on medium, but he didn't dare try hard yet. It was Naruto's turn to pick a song and he immediately selected another of his favorites, 'Radium Eyes' by Count Zero. As he and Sasuke played, he sang the song as well.

Sasuke didn't understand the odd feeling Naruto's singing gave him. It was almost like he felt...relieved, or just plain happy. Nobody's singing had ever made him feel so refreshed. He almost felt sad when Naruto stopped singing, but he nailed the last few notes and Naruto clapped. Then it was on to another song.

"Your turn to pick Sasuke!" He said, looking at the raven haired teen. "I bet I can guess your age."

"huh?"

"I'm good at guessing ages."

"okay, how old am I?"

"you are..." Naruto studied him for a minute. "fifteen."

"Yes."

"Temari and Shikimaru are sixteen and Gaara is thirteen."

"yes, yes, and yes."

"How old am I?"

"Ah...fourteen?"

"yep!"

"lucky guess. As for the song, 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant."

"okay!"

They played that song and many others, until both of them thought their hands might fall off, but of course, only Naruto admitted it. They laid back on the bed, staring at the plain white ceiling.

"Lets take a picture!"

"A picture?"

"Yeah! I have a picture of all my friends, and now since you are my friend as well, I want to have a picture of you!"

"Ah, okay, do you have a camera?"

"yep!" He hopped off the bed, rummaged through a drawer in his nightstand, and pulled out a disposable camera. "Tada!"

Sasuke got off the bed and stood there, while Naruto got the camera ready. When it was ready, he stood on his tiptoes and put an arm around Sasuke, held the camera out and snapped a photo. He looked at Sasuke, who hadn't been smiling.

"You gotta smile dummy!"

"oi, okay."

Naruto took another picture and this time, they were both smiling, although Sasuke's smile looked forced. Naruto put the camera away and hopped back on the bed. Sasuke noticed something shiny by Naruto's head, but when he looked, there was nothing.

"I just saw something..."

"Where?"

"by your head, it was shiny."

"was it my earrings?"

"I didn't know you had earrings." The truth was, Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto's ears at all, they were always covered by his floppy blonde mop of hair.

"Yeah, sixteen of them!"

Sasuke gaped at Naruto as the blonde held his hair out of the way, revealing sixteen small silver rings on his ears, eight on each. Normally Sasuke would think that was stupid and looked dumb, but on Naruto, it looked good. He had been told it was something only blondes could pull off, and he was starting to believe that.

"sixteen? What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"I don't know. I just thought it looked awesome, and I still think it does!"

"Yeah, they do look cool, but wasn't it painful?"

"The bottom four weren't bad, but the top four hurt a lot."

"Oh. Well, I guess it was worth it. They look cool."

"Yeah! So, tomorrow is Monday, which means practice. I can't wait!"

"oh yeah, I am supposed to give you the lyrics to practice. I'll send them to you on the computer. I'll send a recording of how it goes, but it's not very good because our singer wasn't very enthusiastic."

"okay, what's it called?"

"Chasing Bullets."

"Sounds cool. Who writes your songs?"

"Whoever. Nobody in particular."

"Oh!" Naruto ran over to a messy looking desk and grabbed a folder. He came back over and plopped it on his bed. "I wrote all of these, you can use any of them you want."

Sasuke opened the overflowing folder and lifted a few of the pieces of paper. He read the first three and he loved all of them.

"These are great, you wrote all of them?"

"yeah, I get bored, so I write songs."

Sasuke scanned over them and laughed to himself. They all sounded cheerful, just like what he would expect Naruto to write. Songs... that reminded him. He still needed a ring tone for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, can you sing part of Paralyzer for me?"

"Uh, sure, why?"

Sasuke pulled out his phone and put it on record. "I want to record a ring tone for you."

"oh, what a good idea! I should have you play guitar sometime so I can use it for yours."

"Sure." Naruto cleared his voice.

_Well I'm not paralyzed,_

_but I seem to be struck by you._

_I wanna make you move,_

_Because your standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do, _

_You'll probably move right through,_

_Me on my way to you!_

Sasuke ran out of space on his recorder just as Naruto finished. Sasuke found himself smiling and quickly looked down at his phone, occupying himself with setting that as his ringtone. He slipped his phone in his pocket only to have to pull it out seconds later when 'who let the dogs out' started playing. Naruto gave him a funny look.

"My friend Kiba. You would understand the ringtone if you met him." He flipped the phone open. "Hey."

"Hey Sasuke, I heard your band got a new singer. What's his name?"

"Naruto. I'm at his house, I'll put the phone on speaker." Sasuke pressed a button and Kiba's voice was amplified.

"Hey Naruto! I'm Kiba, Sasuke's friend."

"Hi!"

There was barking in the background. "God Damn it Akamaru! Get the hell offa there! Your going to kill yourself!" there was a crash and a whimper. "I told you! And those are my sisters potato chips! Are you suicidal you crazy mutt?"

Naruto was trying not to laugh, and even Sasuke was smiling.

"Sorry about that guys, Akamaru got on top of the fridge somehow and he was trying to eat my sisters potato chips, which would have been disastrous. You just don't eat her food. It's dangerous."

"heh, your sister is pretty scary." Sasuke agreed.

"Well, I just called to tell you that Temari called me and she wants to have a 'Its finally fucking summer vacation, I thought I would die if I had to deal with another day of school' party. And we want to meet Naruto and his friends."

"I was talking about having a party last night with my friends Tsuchi and Hinata." Naruto mentioned.

"Cool! Don't know when, but sometime during the summer."

"yeah sure." Sasuke said.

"okay, talk to you later."

"see ya."

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto chirped.

Sasuke shut the phone and put it his pocket once more.

"My phone rings too much." Sasuke said, glancing at the alarm clock by Naruto's bed. It was four.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"a little."

"Do you like ramen?"

"yeah."

Sasuke followed Naruto to the kitchen and Naruto opened the closet. "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"I'm out of ramen..." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"We don't have to have ramen" Sasuke said, opening Naruto's fridge to find it was empty. There was one soda, but other than that, not a crumb. "Do you live off ramen?"

"Pretty much... Why?"

"That's not healthy. Come on, we'll go to the store."

"okay!" Naruto ran into the other room to get his shoes, phone and keys. He came back out and they left.

The sun glared at them as they strolled down the busy street. The store was to close to call a cab, but still a fairly long walk.

"So, have you thought of a name for your band yet?" Naruto asked the boy, who was glaring right back at the sun and mentally threatening it not to give him a tan. He like his pale skin the way it was. Naruto's voice caught his attention though.

"Ah...no, we haven't. I mean, I have thought about it, but I cant come up with anything good."

"What do you prefer, nice names, scary names, bad ass names?"

"I don't really know, something that suit's the band, the problem is were all so different. You're hyper and cheerful, Temari likes to kill things, Shikimaru is lazy as hell and I'm just..."

"emo?"

"haha. No."

"Well, I get it...how about...Bad Luck? It's bad ass, kind of scary if you think about it, but nice enough to say cheerfully!"

"Wow, you're good at things like that." Sasuke said as they walked into the store. "Bad Luck has my vote."

Naruto pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Temari and Shikimaru. It didn't take long for them to respond. "They like it to. So Bad Luck we are!" He cheered, jumping with a fist in the air. Sasuke looked at him funny, so he returned the look by rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke browsed through the store, selecting healthy but yummy food. He thought he would have to put a leash on Naruto and drag him away from the ramen isle. Finally, after waiting in a check out line that took forever, Naruto and Sasuke were on their way back, arms full of grocery bags.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blonde shoveled his meal down his throat. Finally, he got annoyed. "Naruto, don't eat so fast, nobody is going to take your food away, I promise. Eat slower so you can actually tasted the food."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

Sasuke had made teriyaki chicken with vegetables and fried rice. It turned out pretty good. He liked cooking, and was good at it. When they finished the dishes, Naruto washed them and put them away, then went back into his room. The two played a few more rounds of Guitar Hero, then Sasuke announced that he had to go. It was already seven, and he had to practice the song on his guitar before tomorrow.

"Bye Naruto, thanks for letting me come over."

"No problem, It was fun! And you're a good cook!"

"Thanks."

"Don't forget to send me the song!"

"I wont."

"Cool. Talk to you later!"

Sasuke walked to the bus stop to catch the bus home. He was off in space when Naruto's voice started singing Paralyzer. Sasuke looked around, but then realized it was coming from his pocket. He laughed at himself and pulled his phone out. A picture of Naruto showed on the screen. _I didn't put a picture ID for him...he must have done it while I was cooking. Oh well. _He flipped his phone open.

"You already miss me? I've only been gone for three minutes." he asked sarcastically.

"No, I wanted to make sure the ring tone and picture ID showed up, did they?"

"yeah."

"cool. Buhbye!"

"See ya." Sasuke clicked his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket, allowing a quiet chuckle.

* * *

( _Nightfall'sRocker_ has started a chat )

(_KitsuneLuvsRamen _has entered the chat )

Nightfall'sRocker - I emailed the song to you.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - I just got it, you're right, this guy is really dull.

Nightfall'sRocker - heh.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - Don't worry, I'm enthusiastic about everything!

Nightfall'sRocker - I know.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - grump.

Nightfall'sRocker - am not

KitsuneLuvsRamen - keep telling yourself that.

Nightfall'sRocker - I will.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - Hey, my friend Tsuchi just logged on, do you mind if she joins this chat?

Nightfall'sRocker - go ahead.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - okay.

( _CamoKid666_ has entered the chat )

KitsuneLuvsRamen - Hey Tsuchi! Sasuke is here too.

Nightfall'sRocker - Hey

CamoKid666 - Yo. I'm Tsuchi Kin.

Nightfall'sRocker - Sasuke Uchiha.

CamoKid666 - So you're the guitarist?

Nightfall'sRocker - yeah.

CamoKid666 - cool.

Nightfall'sRocker - The band is called Bad Luck. Naruto came up with it.

CamoKid666 - Cool.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - You two are the most cheerful pair I've ever seen.

Nightfall'sRocker - heh.

CamoKid666 - funny aint he?

Nightfall'sRocker - yeah.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - Meanies!

CamoKid666 - you were right Naru. He even reminds _me_ of myself.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - yup!

Nightfall'sRocker - huh?

CamoKid666 - nothing. Gotta go, Abumi just broke something. Again.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - okay, bye!

Nightfall'sRocker - bye.

CamoKid666 - See ya. I'll be on later.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - okay.

( _CamoKid666 _has left the chat )

KitsuneLuvsRamen - You guys could win a glum competition together.

Nightfall'sRocker - Whatever.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - I think I've memorized the song.

Nightfall'sRocker - already?

KitsuneLuvsRamen - yeah, I've been listening to it while I was talking to you guys.

Nightfall'sRocker - oh.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - well, I'm going to practice some more and get some sleep, I'm tired.

Nightfall'sRocker - okay.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - goodnight!

Nightfall'sRocker - night.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - chu!

Nightfall'sRocker - what?

KitsuneLuvsRamen - nothing.

Nightfall'sRocker - you said that last night, what does it mean?

KitsuneLuvsRamen - Nothiiiing.....

Nightfall'sRocker - whatever.

KitsuneLuvsRamen - bye.

Nightfall'sRocker - yeah.

(_ KitsuneLuvsRamen has left the chat _)

(_ Nightfall'sRocker has left the chat _)

* * *

Once again, I know the band name Bad Luck belongs to Shuichi. Sorrryyyyy!!!!!

Still no internet. T.T

OOOHH! Ya know the picture Naruto took of him and Sasuke? I DREW IT! It's pretty good! If you want it, Put your email address in your review and ask for it, and I will send it to you! Or you can just email me ^^

I know Sasuke is slightly OOC, but remember, he has to be nice to Naru-chan because he doesn't want to lose such a good singer! Give me a few chapters and everyone will be normaler. (not a word, I know, but this is my corner. Mine! So I can do whatever I want!)

Sasuke - you are so immature.

Mua - I know. -grins sheepishly-

Sasuke - you are ridiculous. Act your age.

Mua - -starts singing- My friends tell me to act my age; what's my age again? What's my age again?

Sasuke - Same as Naruto.

Mua - It's a song dummy. And I'm not twelve!

Sasuke - not in the series, in this story.

Mwa - oh, then yeah, I'm Naruto's age!

Naruto - High five!

Mwa - -High fives Naru-chan-

Mwa and Naruto - Hai! Next Chapter!

Sasuke - ugh. Idiots.

**Correction (added at time of upload) I'm actually older now. 17! =]**

**Dearest Reviewers: Thank you so much for all your reviews =] to the one that said my time frame was off, I'm afraid I don't understand... I'll read over the story again to see what you meant. Sorry!**

**Sorry for any other mistakes too... I actually am a bit ashamed to publish this on here because it's so old and my writing is so much better now, but I worked on this for a long time. I don't want it to go to waste and I'm too busy to fix it all.**

**Till next time,**

**TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom**


End file.
